


cus everytime i'm with you (i go into a zone)

by sapphichizzie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, PWP, Smut, it's really gay and smutty, lydia has trouble concentrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphichizzie/pseuds/sapphichizzie
Summary: “You smell nice.” Malia says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world to bring up, given the situation.Lydia’s breath hitches, her heart beating just the slightest amount faster. She wonders if Malia can hear it.“Why is your heart beating so fast?” The werecoyote has never been one for subtlety.Or the one where Lydia can't concentrate because of a certain blonde werecoyote





	cus everytime i'm with you (i go into a zone)

**Author's Note:**

> Had a sudden burst of inspiration whilst watching teen wolf.  
Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, i wrote this super late and didn't bother reading over it too many times.
> 
> This is personally what i think should have happened in 4x05 ;)
> 
> Also if this is to explicit for the mature tag i'll change
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story ;)

It’s late, Lydia knows. She can’t tell how long she’s been sitting here, waiting for the damn voices in her head to get clearer, for them to reveal _anything. _The clock on the wall ticks steadily, _annoyingly. _

The art room is hot. Lydia grips her pencil a little harder, and closes her eyes, trying to concentrate.

She fails.

Because Malia is shuffling, hovering, behind her shoulder, and her blonde hair tickles Lydia’s collarbone as she stares intently at the canvas.

“Malia… could you _please _stop hovering?”, Lydia says sugar sweet through gritted teeth. It’s not intended as a question.

Malia puffs out a breath. It’s warm and hits Lydia’s neck, sending tingles down her spine, making her shudder.

“I’m not hovering,” she shuffles a little more, hands gripping the back of the stool Lydia is sitting on, unable to stand still; “I’m waiting.”

Lydia sighs, and focuses on the canvas once more. Trying to clear her mind, hoping for her body to just _make something, anything, _appear on the damn canvas.

Malia gets closer, chin barely touching Lydia’s shoulder, and she can see her clearly in her peripheral vision. The were coyote’s eyes skim over the still empty canvas, until they slowly turn and look directly at what Lydia can only imagine is her cheek.

Lydia’s own eyes flutter close, and can feel the other girl take a slow intake of breath. She shivers slightly again.

“You smell nice.” Malia says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world to bring up, given the situation.

Lydia’s breath hitches, her heart beating just the slightest amount faster. She wonders if Malia can hear it.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” The were coyote has never been one for subtlety.

Lydia doesn’t answer, instead she keeps her eyes closed as she slowly turns her head towards where Malia is still hovering. When she opens them, they are looking directly into dark brown ones. She hadn’t expected their faces to be this close. Malia looks thoughtful for a second.

“Maybe… you just need to relax,” she says finally, as if it makes sense. The banshee raises one eyebrow questioningly.

“W-what do you mean?” she starts to say, words slightly hushed, and she doesn’t understand why it comes out almost as a whisper; “I’m trying to concen-“ she doesn’t get to finish though, because suddenly Malia’s lips are touching the hollow of her neck, barely there.

“Oh, _oh,_” Lydia exhales and feels shudders down her spine as Malia keeps pressing soft kisses on her neck, her lips oh so soft.

Malia’s hands are suddenly on her waist, stroking softly around the banshee’s middle and coming to rest on her stomach. Heat pools dangerously low in Lydia’s belly, as Malia places her lips behind her ear, nipping softly on her earlobe and exhaling warm breaths down her neck.

A low moan escapes Lydia’s mouth then, and she forgets briefly what she was even trying to concentrate on. The pencil she is still gripping in her hand breaks, the sound of it snapping Lydia out of her trance.

“Malia…” she breathes out, and tries to say that they should stop, that she needs to focus on the task at hand, but nothing else comes out as she desperately tries to hold in another moan.

“Shhh,” Malia’s hand glides slowly under Lydia’s shirt, and up her toned stomach; “Just relax and try to enjoy it.” One of her hands are now on the strawberry blonde’s breast, squeezing lightly, the other gliding down to toy with the zipper on her jeans.

Lydia’s hips buck slightly forward at the feeling of Malia gliding the zipper down, and this time she can’t contain the moan that comes out. She can feel Malia grin into her neck, and she gasps at the feeling of teeth scraping against it. Malia’s hand glides down into her jeans then, Lydia breathing hard and ragged.

Her fingers stops just above the spot where Lydia desperately wants them, and she huffs out.

“Malia, _please_,” and she hates how needy she sounds, but the feeling dissipates quickly because she can feel how wet she is, knows that she needs that release.

Malia bites on the skin between her neck and collarbone, hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to hurt, and days later, the hickey will still linger. For now, Malia licks the skin there, soothing it.

“Tell me what you need, Lydia.” Her voice is low, sultry, and Lydia thinks she could orgasm just from that alone. She’s panting hard, eyebrows knitting together.

“Goddammit Malia,” she demands, “**just touch me already**.”

And when Malia complies, finally, _finally_, her fingers touching her where she desperately wants, no, _needs, _Lydia can’t help the loud moan that leaves her. Her hands grip the fabric of the striped cardigan Malia is wearing, and she wonders briefly how she is still standing, fucking her like this.

She falls back, leaning her body on Malia’s shoulder, the were coyote’s fingers moving in a steady rhythm over Lydia’s underwear. It’s not enough, she needs more.

“Please, I-I need,” her breath catches; “I need you inside.”

Malia let’s out a shaky puff of air, cooling down the sweaty skin on Lydia’s shoulder. And then she wastes no time in moving Lydia’s wet pair of underwear out of the way and pushing two fingers deep inside her.

She moans hard then, lips parted and taking in short, quick breaths as Malia keeps pumping inside her. The knot in her stomach builds fast, hot and steady, as she bucks against the hand.

What would people say, she thinks, if they saw her like this, messy, with Malia standing leaning behind her, one hand up her shirt and the other down her pants fucking her mercilessly.

And then, when Malia moans right into her ear, Lydia crashes their lips together as she comes.

It takes her all of one second to stand up on shaking legs, and push her hands in Malia’s hair and kiss her again. The blonde moans into it, and Lydia pushes and pushes, till Malia is up against the table.

If Malia is surprised at the turn of events, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she complies when Lydia pushes her till she’s lying on the table. Her hair flows around her head like a halo, face slightly flushed, and Lydia thinks she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

Malia looks up at her, her smile wide and brilliant, and in the blondes head, she’s thinking that Lydia; lipstick smeared, chest heaving and pupils blown, is going to be the death of her. Her hands reach up and tugs at Lydia’s light jacket until she’s on top of her, their lips meeting.

Both of Lydia’s hands slides up her shirt, and pushes down her bra. Malia’s back arches up when the hands on her breasts gently squeeze hard nipples. The banshees mouth moves away from the kiss, down to Malia’s neck, biting and kissing there. It releases a series of moans from the werecoyote’s mouth.

When Lydia suddenly pulls away and glide off her body, Malia looks up, dazed and confused. It’s when she sees Lydia, kneeled before her legs, making quick work of popping up the buttons in her jeans, that her breath catches and moans, as the jeans slowly gets pulled of her.

Lydia scoots forward, situating herself between naked legs, and kisses up the inside of Malia’s thighs. She looks up, directly into the blonde’s eyes when she gets to her center, where she is dripping wet and waiting. Hooking one leg over her shoulder, she dives in, licking and sucking where Malia needs it the most, as the blonde grabs fistfulls of strawberry blonde hair.

It doesn’t take long until Malia’s thighs are clenching around her head and she comes, making the most beautiful sounds.

When Lydia is done, she stands up, wiping her chin and looks at Malia, both their chests heaving. Her lips are plumped, eyes glazed, and Lydia smiles as she reaches out her hand for the blonde to take. She tugs her until she’s sitting up and pulls her flush against her own body. Malia’s hands settle around her waist as Lydia snakes hers around her shoulders.

“Told ya you just needed to relax,” Malia says cheekily, grinning wide.

Lydia just giggles and pulls her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @ sapphicposiie !


End file.
